Volt's Return
A/N: While I haven't decided whats going to be in the story yet, it might contain things upsetting for people that get upset by stuff. This could include sexy stuff,or realistic depictions of war that could cause you to get PTSD. I may also do a rape scene if I am in the mood. If your the sort of person that moans about that stuff, just dont read it - I am not forcing you too. Thanks, Sakeena Kamel Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Volt met with Vindozz in a nearby cave They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night. A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think. They often did some talking, some smooth mcgroovin, maybe a few board games. They were quite close friends by now. This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew. "Then there was that time I...Destroyed Feints monitor!" "oh, Volt! thats positively evil! and I should know!" They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Vindozz blackmailed a a Solicitor. Or the time Volt fooled a Accountant into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else. It was making them closer. Closer then Volt had ever thought possible. As Volt was telling another story, He thought He saw Vindozz examining Him. Looking with..was that longing? nah...couldn't be. The moment was over and they departed eachothers company. Volt felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what. ---- Far far away, in a magical far away distant land.. ---- Volt at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note. It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and he should bring Volt Jr. Volt kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him. ---- Hi! My name is Reed and I work for the Friends of the Earth organisation. I am not the boss of Friends of the Earth - thats Steve. However I am pretty important and normally Steve does what I say. Theres also my best friend, Jill, who also works for Friends of the Earth. But they arnt in this story. One day we were all called to the meeting room at the top of Friends of the Earth's biggest tower. "Hi" I said. "I have called you all here today because I discovered something important" I continued. "It seems someone is trying to find the secret Vindozz's voluptuous ass and are going to use it to take over the world. We have to stop them!" "Thats bad...but is it the Friends of the Earths responsibility?" said Bob. He was always saying stuff like that to get out of work. "Yes. Of course it is. Because someone has to do something about it and we are an organisation that does stuff. Stuff that has to be done" said Steve. Everyone cheered his speech. He was good at speechs ever since I taught him to be. (I am also the speech writer for the president,btw) "I have found new information" said I. "It seems Friends of the Earths arch-enemy, Omni Consumer Products, is upto their old tricks again. They are the ones after Vindozz's voluptuous ass!" "omg" said everyone. "We will have to send in our best secret agents" said Steve. "Thats you, of course, Reed" (I was also a secret agent,btw, but I told everyone as it makes the story easier) "I will assemble my team and leave tomorrow!" Now it was tomorrow and I was assembling my team. I first choose Volt, who I had called in specially as our outside expert. I then choose Reed as they were good at stuff. Also Bob from our private army so we had someone disposable who wouldn't be needed in future stories. I also choose myself, due to my all around abilities. After everyone was chosen me and Volt started planning. We were in the main planning room, there was a huge whiteboard, a projector, a screen, holograms and a blackboard. This was the room where Friends of the Earth planned stuff. Much of the good work we did started here. Like the time we defeated Vindozz and converted her to good and made her work for us. Or the time we saved the world from that rogue planet. Or the time we adopted a Hippocampi. I got out my pen and paper and started discussing the plan. "I have been doing research and stuff in our database library. The Vindozz's voluptuous ass is hidden under Avalon" "Ahh...it makes so much sense! Why didn't we think of it before!" said Volt "Because Friends of the Earth has access to a lot of secret files and shit" "oh, right, of course" "Now what?" said Nell "Now we leave for Avalon!" With that we all got onto the Friends of the Earth Rocket and flue to the very foreign city of Avalon! ---- "Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Volt chuckled. "You're my one true friend, Volt, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing. ...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you." "You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Volt whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen. "Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Vindozz stroked Her hand up Volt's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Volt's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Vindozz's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Vindozz's pretty eyes. "I should stop you." Volt knew He should. This was Vindozz. Vindozz! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Volt nearly as much. "Stop me," Vindozz said, and made it sound like a dare. Volt was all set to give Vindozz a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Vindozz.I mean sure, Volt had seen Vindozz before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Volt now had. His eyes had been opened. Vindozz's soft legs. Her nice Buds. Her very agreeable pony tail. Her....Bush. In point of fact, Volts mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool. Other parts of Him might have been wet too. It dripped on Vindozz. Vindozz didn't seem to mind Volts fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww". "owwwwwww"! It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure. It was the first of many sounds to come Vindozz opened her mouth wider for stuff to drip into. They kissed eachother softly. Volt whispering sweat nothings into Vindozzs ear. Vindozz and Volts bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts. It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't! They then practiced lots and lots of sex Once they had finished practicing, they were experts! After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again Once we got there we found our worst fears had already come to pass; Omni Consumer Products was already there. Omni Consumer Products petrol's were all over the city, searching in every cave and warehouse. "They are looking for the Vindozz's voluptuous ass!" said Steve. "We have to beat them too it!" We began sneakily and stealthy running around the city. Unlike Omni Consumer Products, we had more information about where to look. After a period of time looking, and with Volts help we found it before them. "There is it is! At least!" I said, pointing to the Vindozz's voluptuous ass hidden by a weird mansion. "So it is" said Steve, suddenly grinning. "I guess then this charade is over!" Steve pulled of his mask and suddenly his face was Vindozzs! I stood gobsmacked in the face. "Yes, that's right Reed & Volt, it was me all along I, Vindozz was Steve the whole time!" "I don't understand" said Volt. "Why?" "That's easy. I knew I could never find the Vindozz's voluptuous ass without your help, and I knew you would never help me. So I became CEO of Friends of the Earth, and employed Reed. After that it was simply a mater of earning your respect, creating a threat and waiting for you to call Volt" "creating a threat? You mean Omni Consumer Products? " "Yes, that's right! Omni Consumer Products is just a bunch of actors I hired. It was all a elaborate set up to make you lead me to the Vindozz's voluptuous ass" "gosh, how could we have been so foolish" said Volt. I was frozen still. My life had been a lie. I had believed in the Friends of the Earth. Believed in what it stood for. Believed in the good work we had did. But it was a lie. It was all a front. It was all Vindozz all along. I pressed though the pain though. Maybe Friends of the Earth was a lie, but that didn't mean what its cause was meaningless. It didn't mean I had to surrender, to give up.. "No. I fight for Friends of the Earth and I will never give up. Regardless of you.."Steve" " (I said that last part sarcastically). "That's right" said Volt. "You might have fooled us. Made our lives a lie and stood in front of our nose the whole time, but you can never take away our spirit" "you foolish fools. You are already defeated" said Vindozz "I had a whole army at my command!" Just then we were surrounded. We were about to give up again when I remembered something. "You can't fool us again Vindozz! These people are just actors!" With that me and Volt started punching and kicking them, using our rubbing asses when needed. As they were actors they were easy to take out, leaving just Vindozz. "Nooooo...my fake army...." "And now its time for you!" In perfect syncro-heroism me and Volt leapt at "steve", pulling of a massive rubbing asses karate-chop combo. "Arg..." said Vindozz as she ran towards the Vindozz's voluptuous ass. But we did it again and again till he fell unconscious. She was just a few meters from the Vindozz's voluptuous ass,it had been a close call. "We won...but now what?" said Volt. I looked around at our devastated lives. "Only one choice. We rebuild Friends of the Earth and repair the years of damage it was secretly doing to this world" The....Beginning? Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Writings